


A Wish

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Prince Daniel - Freeform, Princess Peggy, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: The life of Princess Margaret, starting with a wish for a prince to get along with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kar98k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/gifts).



> I went back and cleaned up this chapter, and I'm continuing it! None of the plot has really changed, but it just reads a little better now; more vivid. And I promise that I will update more often than every seven months.
> 
> Also, thanks to geekruminations for betaing this, and for reminding me that the word smarmy exists in the English language. And huge thanks to the-agents-of-marvel for betaing and for doing some fantastic research for this fic. It wouldn't be heading where it is without these two.

A hand gently shook her shoulder, waking her from her light slumber.

“Your Highness, it’s time to wake up.” Peggy’s chambermaid, Adeline, announced, opening the drapes to let in the early morning light.

Peggy groaned, turning to her side and burrowing deeper into her four-poster bed, much preferring to stay there rather than get up and face the day.

“Now, Margaret, you have to get ready-” Adeline scolded, “-more of your suitors are coming to the kingdom today, and you must try to look your best for them.”

 _‘Yes, because I couldn't possibly have anything more important to do today than look pretty for a man,’_ she thought.

Her father - the king - had decided it was time for her to get married, seeing that she was already 22. While the men after her hand were all very charming, albeit pompous, she had no interest in them. She had once been interested in one of the captains in her father’s army, but it was against the rules for someone of royal blood to marry a commoner, even if it was the great Captain Rogers. She tried to get the rules changed, and she had even been making progress, but then the Captain died valiantly in action, leaving her alone and heartbroken. Her father had allowed her two years to grieve, more than most would have given her, but now he deemed it time for her to find a husband of a royal bloodline.

Peggy finally rolled out of bed, making her way towards the bath her maid had drawn. She sunk into the water, practically melting into the steaming bath while she allowed her mind to temporarily forget the stresses of the day ahead.

Adeline, Peggy’s maid, entered the washroom and took her place on a stool, helping Peggy to wet her hair and then massaging soap through her curls, followed by rosemary. Adeline then wrapped it up in a towel and drew Peggy out of the tub.

“Too tight?” Adeline asked as she pulled on strings of Peggy’s corset. Peggy shook her head.

About halfway up the boning, Peggy spoke, surprising Adeline. She hadn’t been one for talking these past few days, so the passion and loneliness in her voice also took Adeline aback. 

“I don’t want to meet any more of the princes; is that wrong? It’s just that… I don’t know… they’re all the same, each one… And after Captain Rogers, it all seems so pointless.”

Adeline sighed in agreement, pangs of sympathy shooting to her heart from the pain of the girl in front of her. Only a child, yet so much loss. She laid a hand on Peggy’s shoulder, comforting her the best she could.

“Peggy,” she whispered, using Peggy’s nickname rather than her given name like Adeline was supposed to. But, since Peggy’s mother had died when she was only a child, it had been Adeline that was there for her, teaching her all the lessons a mother would and loving her just as though Peggy was her own.

Adeline turned her around, gripping Peggy’s arms and kissing her forehead before speaking. “I know you don’t want to, but it is as your father wishes.” Peggy met her eyes and saw the sympathy in them. “You’ll make a good wife to the right man. You may not love them, but you’ll grow to care for them. It’ll become easier, you’ll see.”

Peggy’s heart warmed with a love for the woman in front of her that rivaled none, and she nodded, trusting her to speak the truth. Adeline gently smiled and continued with the laces of the dress, the touching moment fading as the roles they had been born into were re-erected. 

As soon as she was bathed and dressed, her hair was pinned up and her crown delicately arranged in her curls, then the final piece of jewelry was placed on her neck. She took a deep breath, pushing her chamber doors open and making her way to the throne room, Adeline and several of her ladies in waiting trailing behind her.

She nodded politely to the guards who opened the doors and took her place on the plush couch next to her father, who dipped his head in greeting. She gave a tight smile back and prepared for the first suitor.

The tight smile became strained and her fist itched to punch the pompous bastards who bragged of their accomplishments, as if that would make her swoon. And to make matters worse, they all completely ignored her, complimenting only her father as they seeked the gold and prowess of his kingdom, especially a certain blond prince she vaguely remembered, and only because of the permanent sneer stuck on his mouth. 

This one, named Jack (or was it John?), was particularly smarmy, causing her to curse under her breath, only to remember that her father was sitting next to her. She thought she got away with her foul words as the prince exited the throne room, but then her father leaned over to her, asking what was it she said. Peggy kept a straight face, saying that it was nothing at all, but the blush creeping down her neck gave her away. The king only raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smile before straightening, summoning the next suitor.

The minutes and hours crawled by, but finally, with blessed relief, the second day of suitors ended and Peggy retreated to her quarters. She peeled off her hot, heavy gown and dressed in her nightwear and robe.

She ate dinner there, not caring that it seemed unsocial, but, after another day of torture, she wanted to be alone.

Late at night, she stepped out on her balcony, curling her toes and wrapping her robe closer against the slight chill. She thought about going back and getting Steve’s old hunting jacket, but the pinpricks crawling up her skin steadied her, preventing her from fading into nothing and drifting away on the breeze, just as she feared might someday happen. She gazed up at the millions of stars and they gazed back, reminding her of all the nights her and Steve had sat upon the castle roof, staring up just as she was now.

 _‘I wish there was a prince who would understand I’m not the pretty decoration, that I intend to be the queen of this realm. To rule by their side, not under them. I am the heir to my father, after all,’_ she thought to herself, dreading the next day of men judging her like cattle in the market.

She pondered her last thought, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check but eventually, the carefully constructed dam broke and emotions overpowered her. _‘I wish Steve was here; I wish he was here to help me, to love me, to scare off every man that looks at me like a piece of meat… I wish for someone to love me for me.’_ She closed her eyes, the wet tracks of her tears stinging in the brisk air.

After a few moments of wallowing, she straightened, sniffing and wiping her tears away until there was no evidence of her self-pity and turned back into her chambers, trying to will herself ready for the next day.

~~~~~~~~~

And once again, it was all the same. A day of fake smiles, dainty little laughs, and overall hatred. Each man did little to impress her, although they thought quite the contrary. By midmorning, a headache began to form, and she considered running away rather than sitting through more of these meetings.

She was now to meet the last suitor of the day, a man by the name of Daniel Sousa. Peggy had never heard of him of his kingdom, but was sure he would be just like the others; pompous, arrogant, and about as charming as a sack of rotting fish. Least to say she didn’t have high hopes.

She barely bit back as huff as the heralder announced his arrival, and with his men carrying trunks behind him, Prince Daniel strode in. Or rather limped in.

Peggy studied him with newfound fascination. He carried a cane, leaning on it heavily as he walked, as though it caused him pain to put much pressure on his right leg. In the brief glances she allowed herself, she noticed the fabric on the right leg of his breeches fell oddly until it disappeared into his boot, as though his entire leg wasn't there. If there truly was a prosthetic as she thought, it was strange for a prince to have one. Most didn't participate in activities that might jeopardize their lives; or their legs.

She stood, resisting the urge to straighten her skirts as he approached (for once in her life she appreciated the preening her chambermaids insisted on). Offering her hand, he gently took ahold of it, giving her a soft smile and lowering his head to press a tender kiss onto her gloved knuckles.

“My Lady,” he greeted in a smooth, melodic voice that reminded her of the patter of rain on a roof.

“Your Highness.”

She took her seat as her father and the prince talked, but unlike the other suitors, he made it quite obvious he was conversing with the both of them, turning to look at her and her father as he spoke. While she remained silent, his gesture was much appreciated, the relief and respect of being an equal buzzing pleasantly in the forefront of her mind. 

But it was more than that. When Prince Daniel looked to her, he obviously drank in her beauty, as most did, but his gaze still felt reverent, admiring, respectful, unlike the wolfish gazes she’d almost become used to. Her false smile eased until it was true, and her headache slipped away as the irritation of the day melted.

Prince Daniel turned back towards her, breaking her reverie. “I hope to see you at the banquet, Princess Margaret.” He sounded genuine, excited even.

“I as well, Prince Daniel.” He kissed her hand again before leaving the room with his men.

Looking down at the hand he kissed, she found herself intrigued by the man. While they had only spoken a few words together, there was something different about this suitor. In his eyes, she felt human. She wasn’t a prize to win, she was to be respected and valued as a person, and nothing less.

Her father walked her back to her quarters, attempting casual conversation, and failing. “What did you think of the men? Did any of them impress you?”

Her mind jumped to the respectful prince, the one who made her more of an equal to him, but something made her hold her tongue. “We’ll just have to wait until the night is through.”

The king nodded, some emotion in his eyes, was it disappointment? Before Peggy could read it, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Smiling at her before leaving her at her door.

In her chamber, Adeline helped her freshen up for the banquet, or rather, her banquet. It was traditionally a night of eating, dancing, and laughing; a time for her to talk to the men, to get to know them before made her decision on who would become her husband. But in her opinion, it was a night for all the men to compete over her, boasting of their stories of great achievements. A perfect night of misery. Except for… well, perhaps...

“What did you think of the last suitor, Prince Daniel?” Peggy asked, holding out her arms as Adeline straightened the blue and white fabric of her skirts.

Something changed in her maid’s eyes, and Peggy could see the excitement in them. “I thought he was very handsome. Quite different from the others, but in a good way.” There was a pause. “What did you think?” 

“He was… kind.” Peggy said nothing more, not knowing how to describe the respect and interest and decency in his eyes.

There was a finality to Peggy’s words, so Adeline let it be, not pressing her for details and instead finished preening her for the night.

At the entrance of the ballroom, the trumpets sounded, Peggy’s name and title announced as she stepped into the room, smiling and nodding, fingers digging into the silk of her skirts as she descended the stairs.

“Then with a mighty blow, I drove my sword into the flank of the beast, slaying him. Or at least that’s what I thought, but then-”

The words of a certain Prince Jason faded away as Peggy’s mind drifted off, a piece of crown molding suddenly more interesting than his tale of heroics; one that she’d heard many times over that night. They’re all impressive in their own way, yet there are only so many versions of the same story a woman can handle in one night. Princes from all regions surrounded her, drowning out the string quartet with their clamoring as she oohed and aahed and laughed and sighed as she was supposed to, but otherwise not paying much attention.

The mingling dragged on, egos being inflated and gifts being presented until she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from screaming at one of the poor men currently contending for her attention. At long last, dinner was served, and in her mad dash away from her suitors and to her seat at the banquet table, she found herself seated next to Daniel.

“Prince Daniel. I see your hope has come true,” she exclaimed, glad to have finally found a friendly face.

“Princess Margaret. My wish has indeed come true; I’m glad to have run into you tonight.”

“I’m delighted to have you here as well. I haven’t seen you through the mob.”

He chuckled before shrugging. “As much as I would have loved to come talk to you, I figured you had enough men to talk to at the time.” He didn’t sound resentful, but sympathetic for her, as though he could tell she absolutely hated this.

She sat back, stunned. No one tonight had managed to pick up on that, and if they had, no one had spoken up for her. Yet in a few words, Daniel had managed to do all of that.

“Thank you for thinking of me,” she said carefully, almost shy to thank him for such basic respect.

He nodded and smiled, glancing down to set a napkin on his lap before looking back up, being met by a smile of her own.

They spent the rest of dinner making small talk, chatting without the exaggerated tales of heroics and instead with the simplicity she so very much craved. They talked about his kingdom and his experiences there, and she talked about the activities she liked to do in her kingdom, giving him recommendations on what to do in the days following.

Dinner was wonderful, delicious meals of venison, duck, and assorted vegetables, and the best of company; so intriguing, in fact, that she was able to forget and ignore the rest of the suitors at the table.

The final platter of Bakewell pudding was cleared, and the guests were ready to mingle a while longer before the dancing began. Men were edging their way towards her but before they could reach Peggy, she caught Daniel’s arm.

“Would you like to walk with me? I need some fresh air, and I would love some company.”

He grinned, offering his arm to her. “I would be delighted.”

She led them towards her father’s gardens, the conversation never lulling as the two meandered through the courtyards, admiring the immaculate rose bushes and the intricate flowerbeds bursting with color.

Their laughter subsided as they turned a corner, finding themselves on a stone path, surrounded by white roses.

“I’m glad you showed up today. To be frank, I don’t think I could have survived the night without you, with all the princes competing for me,” she admitted, pulling on her fingers nervously, revealing much more of herself than she ever intended to.

“Who says I’m not competing for your hand?” he teased, raising an eyebrow at her as they continued to walk.

“I didn’t- that’s not what I-” she sighed, trying to find the words. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that you don’t seem as competitive as others. You don’t smother me, and I appreciate that.” She placed a hand on his arm, turning him towards her.

“I understand, I was just teasing,” he assured. Turning towards the nearest bush, he pulled out a knife, cutting one of the roses from its stem and stripping it of its thorns before handing it to her. “But don’t count me out.”

She blushed slightly, raising the bloom to her nose before tucking it into one of the braids on his jacket, adjusting the knot of his cravat before running her hands down his chest, the intricate embroidery of the doublet rubbing her palms. “Not in the slightest.”

Sharing a glance of understanding that sent flutters to her stomach, Peggy took his arm again and they continued down the path.

They found their way into a courtyard, admiring the quiet fountain in the middle before taking a seat on one of the numerous benches.

“Before this goes any further, I would like you to know something.” He started, angling his body towards her.

She dipped her head, adjusting her skirts so she could turn towards him, giving him her full attention.

“When the news that you were looking for a husband arrived in my kingdom, I had never planned to seek your hand. I thought that a man with only one leg and a small kingdom couldn’t attract the attention of a princess like you. But, my father insisted that a union between our countries was the only way to save ours, so he forced me to come. I never expected to receive your attention, and now that we find ourselves here, I wish to tell you that I am not only interested in your father’s wealth. I find you genuine and interesting, and I hope you don’t change your opinion of me.”

Peggy took a risk, grabbing one of his hands from where it rested on the top of his cane, “I don’t care about that. The rest of the men are also here on a business transaction, and if you weren’t, I would be a little wary of you. The difference is that we connected, which was the point of this banquet. The fact that we found common ground is why I’m here now; why you came to the kingdom is irrelevant.”

He turned his hand until their palms pressed together, wrapping his fingers around her thumb as she gripped his hand tighter, heat radiating even through the silk of her gloves and reminding him that this was real; Princess Margaret from the House of Carter is sitting with him, accepting his affections and not backing away.

Daniel inhaled deeply, unable to stop his smile as he stared at their joined hands, finally looking back up to her, bringing the conversation back to where it was, “So, tell me something personal about yourself.”

She hummed, deep in thought when suddenly her features light up and she turned back to him. “I like to be called Peggy.”

“Just Peggy?”

“Just Peggy. Not Margaret, and no title. It makes me feel more human.”

He nodded. “Well, when it is acceptable, I will only call you Peggy.”

They spoke for a while longer before making their way back to the castle with linked arms, conversation lighter and hearts flying. 

“I suppose I should return you to the party. I’m sure other men would like a chance to talk to you,” he voiced, stopping outside of the ballroom and turning to face her directly.

She chuckled mirthlessly, resting her forehead on his shoulder in exasperation. Peggy was enjoying the scent of his cologne - a cedar scent - and the warmth of his hand on her arm and the sound of his laugh, before realizing how intimate her gesture was. She stepped back and cleared her throat, but Daniel didn’t seem too uncomfortable by her proximity.

“I’ll be wishing I was here with you the entire time.” She said candidly.

“And I’ll be wishing that I could dance with you, but…” He tapped on his fake leg with his cane, his smile turning into somewhat of a grimace.

“Someday,” Peggy risked, choosing her next words carefully, “we will have a dance. When it is just the two of us.”

There was a pause as he nodded, not able to form words. Here he was, at the feet of a goddess, and she hadn’t chosen to smite him yet. Quite the contrary, in fact, based on the happenings of the night.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” she asked, nervousness knotting in her stomach as she shyly met his gaze through her eyelashes.

“Yes, you will,” he firmly answered, not letting this opportunity slip from his grasp. “Where shall we meet?”

“The library,” she quickly answered, smiling in relief and regained confidence. “It’s one of my favorite spots, and I want to show it to you.”

They agreed, and her kissed her hand again. “Goodnight, Peggy.” He used her nickname, keeping his promise of calling her only that.

“Goodnight, Daniel.” He watched her go off, only to be swept up by another man. She shot him a pleading look, and he chuckled in sympathy.

He watched her dance with man after man, but the wicked monster of envy seemed to pass him by that night. In fact, he found it entertaining to watch her dance and have a good time, because, in the end, she’d come back to him.

Looking down, he pulled the flower from his jacket and studied it, brushing one of the cream-colored petals before replacing it, smiling at the memory.

She’d really chosen him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference, I'm assuming that Peggy's kingdom is the U.K. (duh) and that Daniel's kingdom is around the Spain-ish region. (Sousa is Portuguese, i.e. South, and Spain is South of the U.K.)
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to geekruminations and the-agents-of-marvel for betaing and research. :)

Peggy browsed through the aisles of the library she knew by heart, but a book was not the reason she was there. After a late night of dancing, Prince Daniel escorted her and her sore feet back to her chambers, making arrangements to meet the next afternoon before kissing her hand goodnight.

Now she was here, slowly wandering the halls of her sanctuary until she reached its tall, arching windows, gazing out over the city to the fields and forests beyond. For a long moment, she wondered why she was here, why God had chosen her to lead the kingdom. Of course, it was because she was her parents’ child, but why not her brother (God rest his soul); or why not any other person of stronger character?

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of a cane on a hardwood floor, and she was surprised by just how much it made her smile.

“Daniel.” She turned to face him, extending her hand for him.

“Your Highness.” He held her hand, bare this time, and grinning at her like there was nothing in the world he would rather be doing.

“Call me Peggy; we’re alone,”

He nodded, his eyes darting away from hers for a moment as he let go of her hand, but then he looked back and butterflies fluttered in Peggy’s stomach, startling her. She hadn’t felt quite like this since she first met Steve; when their eyes first locked and she knew she found her one. Wasn’t this only supposed to happen once in a lifetime? Or had she been blessed with another chance? And this was all happening so fast, what was happening to her?

She managed to swallow the panic rising in her throat, ripping herself back to reality just in time to catch Daniel’s sentence. “So, this is your escape?”

She nodded. “Yes, it is. I’ve spent many an hour hiding from my chambermaids in here.”

“It is a perfect place to hide. Your library is much grander than mine back home.”

Peggy blushed slightly at the awe in his voice. “Our kingdom has been enviable with monarchs who value literature. I hope to continue that tradition during my reign.”

He smiled, looking back up to the arching ceilings and the paintings on them. “Perhaps yours will become the next Alexandria; even better than it was during its glory.”

“That’s a tall order. It might be my children who finish that dream.”

Daniel’s gaze met hers, so full of hope and wanting that it sent the butterflies flying again. Panic began to rise in her throat again at the realization that this could be real, he could be the one that completes her; this could be her life. All she wanted to do was run away from the feelings fluttering in her belly, away from the unknown. But then the panic was forced away, replaced by calm and a clear mind. She was teetering on a precipice, waiting for a strong wind to knock her back to safety or into the freefall of love, and she suddenly knew her choice.

Her revelation must have only taken a few seconds, because when she came back to Earth, Daniel was still looking at her, no idea of what just went racing through her mind. So, she inhaled deeply, a lopsided smile easing onto her features, and made her decision. “Come, let’s sit down. I’d love to pick up our conversation where we left off.”

Peggy led them to plush loveseats by the windows, choosing two which angled each other and sat down, resisting her urge to curl her feet up underneath her and sit like a lady instead.

She smoothed her skirts before looking back to him and remembered his false leg. Peggy watched with interest as he leaned his cane against the arm of the chair, then braced himself with his arms as he lowered himself into the chair. As soon as he was seated, he adjusted his prosthetic at the thigh until he was comfortable and sighed in relief.

He glanced at her, and he must have noticed that she had been watching him and an emotion flitted over his features, but before she could catch it, it was gone and he grinned at her, albeit sheepishly. “It takes me a bit longer to sit down these days.”

Peggy recognized the joke in his words, but didn't know how to respond, her mind stuck on the emotion he so carefully hid, so she simply nodded and played with one of the loose threads on the chair.

Sensing an awkward silence on its way, she quickly asked the first question that came to mind. “What is your kingdom like? I’ve talked so much about mine, I’d like to hear about yours.”

“It is much smaller than yours. Not as elaborate, nowhere near as many business opportunities, and not quite the acreage, but it’s still my home.”

There wasn't a drop of jealousy in his voice, but embarrassment still crawled up her spine. “Just because something is big and grand doesn’t mean it’s the best.”

“When it comes to kingdoms, my father would disagree.” He tried to play off his comment with a mirthless smile, but Peggy still cheered inwardly at the prospect of having someone just as tired with politics as she.

“Perhaps he is wrong.” She turned towards him expectantly. “Your land lies south of here; on the sea, correct?”

He nodded. “Yes, but yours is also on the sea, with double the ports as ours.”

“But our water is cold and gray; not much to swim in unless you’d like to freeze. Yours is as blue as the sky, I’ve heard, and teeming with life. The perfect spot to live, if you ask me.”

He mirrored her posture and leaned against the arm of the chair, closing the gap between them by several inches. “You think so?”

“I do.” Suddenly feeling brave, Peggy copied his posture and crossed her arms atop the arm of the chair, almost crawling over it as she purposely looked him up and down, smirking. “It seems to have done well for those who live there.”

She bit back a laugh when Daniel’s ears tinged red, but he didn’t back down. “I don’t know, the cold, gray water has been good to you as well.”

Peggy beamed, pleased by his bantering. Most men would either force themselves on her or would have immediately stopped the conversation at the first signs of trouble, but not him. He was deliciously in the middle; not backing down from her wit, but also not exerting so much male onto her.

She was suddenly aware of how close they were, his face a mere inches from hers, and more importantly, his lips. She vaguely thought back to rules, back to social construct; what would Adeline think if she discovered her necking with a man in the library - or worse, what would her father think? But then his eyes flicked down to her lips, just for a second, and her self-control went out the window. She slowly leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as she felt his hand on her elbow and the warm puffs of his breath as he neared and his lips were almost on hers, just a few more seconds and they would be.

The sound of footsteps shattered their moment and they leaped apart, Daniel sitting up straighter and Peggy uncurling her feet from under her (when in all of that did she tuck them up?) while they both tried to steady their breathing.

“Princess Margaret. I was told I would find you here. I just didn’t think it would be with someone else.”

A brash voice sounded from behind them, and Peggy turned to see the blond sneering man from two days ago, Jack, was it?

“Your Highness,” she silently cursed her voice for sounding so husky, “I didn’t realize we had a meeting today.”

“We didn’t.” Jack ignored Daniel, instead reaching for Peggy’s hand from where it was resting on the chair and pressed a kiss to it. “But your attention was elsewhere last night, I figured that I would seek you out instead.”

She didn’t miss Jack’s dig at Daniel, and had settled for just rolling her eyes at it when Jack looked at Daniel, the challenge evident in his eyes. Peggy watched with eyebrows raised as neither man backed down, both refusing to let go of their egos, but after a few seconds, Daniel averted his eyes, looking to Peggy.

“I apologize, Your Highness, but I believe I must go.”

She sensed Jack’s ego inflate next to her, and Daniel glanced over to him before gazing back at her, a small smirk playing at his lips. “We will meet again tomorrow, correct?”

Peggy had to bite back a laugh, appreciating the way Daniel’s remark caused Jack to stiffen next to her as his ego shrunk back down.

“Yes, we will,” she answers, “I will send someone with a note tonight about where and when.”

Daniel smiled, silently thanking her for playing his game before slowly standing, leaning on his cane before pressing a kiss to her outstretched hand. “Until tomorrow, My Lady.”

“Until tomorrow, Your Highness.”

Jack at least had the decency to wait until Daniel was out of the library before taking his seat, turning towards her almost immediately.

“Princess, I must thank you for your hospitality. Never have I had more comfortable lodgings than the ones I was given during my stay here.”

Peggy smiled politely. “You must thank my father, for it was him who arranged everything.”

“I will be sure to do so.” Jack cleared his throat. “Speaking of your father, I was wondering if I could arrange a meeting with him? I believe it would be beneficial to both of our kingdoms if we could reach an agreement.” He leaned towards her, much as Daniel had done, and already that was her final straw with the haughty man.

“I apologize, but I am not my father’s secretary, I do not know if you can have an audience with him. Now if you’ll excuse me, Your Highness, I am not feeling very well at the moment.”

Jack’s sneer deepened, and for a moment Peggy thought he was going to retaliate and belittle her, but then he must have decided it would be unwise to offend the woman whose hand he was trying to win, and he backed down.

“Of course. I apologize, Princess; I will leave you be.” He abruptly stood and strode out of the library, the frustration rolling off his shoulders in droves.

She slumped back into her chair, resting her temple on two of her fingers and chuckling slightly at the absurdity of the situation. Barely past noon and already one unwanted man sought her out and insulted her; how many more before the end of the day?

“Your Highness?”

Peggy turned in her chair to see one of her father’s messengers standing besides her, who quickly curtsied before delivering her news.

“King Harrison is requesting your presence.”

“I’ll be on my way.”

The courier nodded, curtsying again before retreating from the library, the heavy oak doors slamming behind her. Peggy indulged in one more moment of being sunk into the chair before inhaling deeply, holding it for a second and then releasing as she stood up. She straightened her skirts as best she could (they were not meant to be as scrunched up as they just were), before making her way through the halls of the castle.

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy poked her head into her father’s study, seeing him absorbed in a stack of papers on his desk.

“Father? Is this a good time?”

He smiled warmly, putting down his fountain pen. “Peggy, my darling, of course. Come, sit down.”

“Is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?” she asked as she took a seat across from him.

“Yes, in fact-” he folded his hands and smiled at her again, “I did have a topic in mind. How did the banquet go?”

The thought of discussing her love life with her father caused panic to rise in her throat, especially since that fact that she had made up her mind might be a bit of a shock to him, and not the good kind. But, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

“It went…” Peggy cleared her throat, wringing her hands for a second before meeting her father’s eyes again, “well, actually.”

Her father laughed in delight. “Wonderful! That’s marvelous, Peggy.” He relaxed back in his chair, hands in his lap. “To be honest, dear, that was not the answer I was expecting, considering your history of being… well, vocal about your opinions.”

“Well, it’s what I was taught to do, Papa,” she jested, smiling fondly back at her father.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now-” the king looked at her expectantly, “-anyone catch your eye?”

Peggy felt a blush creep up her chest and to her neck, but she pushed on. “Yes. One of the suitors, Prince Daniel, was nothing but a gentleman last night. He is kind, good man, and he would never stray from the rules of courtship.” Her mind flitted back to their moments in the library, but pushed them back. The map’s rules were antiquated, anyway.

Her father’s brow furrowed in thought. “What house is he from?”

“The House of Sousa. Their kingdom is South of here, on the sea.”

Realization dawned on him. “I know the name now, the king is Antonio.” His brow furrowed again. “They are a small sovereign.”

Peggy nodded, treading carefully. “It is true, they do not have much in the ways of riches, but we are not lacking in that area, I'm sure we could make do.”

“Of course we could, but this is a business transaction. You know the point is for both parties to gain something.”

“Of course I know, but can't this be about love as well?”

He leaned forward, eyes beginning to blaze. “Being royalty has nothing to do with love, and everything to do with what's best for our people.”

“Joining our kingdom with a smaller kingdom will neither help nor harm our people. In fact, it's more likely to help them because their ruling monarch will be able to tolerate their spouse and be able to make decisions out of rational, not spite.”

“And when your spouse needs to take over his kingdom and I have to pay your dowry and support my kingdom, then what?”

Frustration rose and she felt her eyes blaze to match her father’s. “He has three other brothers, one of which is older, he won't have to take the position of monarch.”

“And soon he'll grow jealous of living under your rule and try to sabotage you, then what?”

“He wouldn't do that, he's too good of a man.”

“You barely know him, Margaret.”

She flinched at the sound of her name. She was rarely ever Margaret to him.

The king took a breath and the vein in his temple disappeared. “My point is, you've only just met him. I know this process has been happening rather fast, but we must still be cautious.”

“Do you need more time with him?” The sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise, but she had to ask.

Her father pressed his lips together, a long pause stretching between them. “No. I need him to be someone else.”

“Father-”

“Do not argue, Margaret,” his voice became tense again.

“No, I will. You said this would be my choice.”

“That was before I knew you forgot everything I taught you.”

She opened her mouth to argue again about the nature of her teaching, but the king cut her off. “You will obey! You may be the heir, but I am still king and my word is law.” The sound of his fist slamming on the desk was muffled by the papers scattered around, but the effect was all the same. Peggy closed her mouth, blinking in surprise at his outburst.

He picked up his pen and began writing. “I will make a list of suitors I approve of, and you can choose from them.”

Peggy was at a loss for words, unbelieving of her father’s sudden restrictions on her freedom to love. These were the ways of the renaissance, not a turn-of-the-century kingdom. 

She stood as rage boiled over and she walked out of his study, unproud of the way she let the door slam behind her. Though she barely noticed it through the blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding in her chest as she fled the office, unknowing of the path her feet took her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Notes:  
> The map that Peggy barely mentions is the "Soft-hearted's Map", and it was used in medieval/1700s time to instruct suitors on the art of seduction. Basically, you follow the path of the duties of Honesty, Submission, Respect, Kindness, ect. Each time a man would complete one of these, the lady would reward him with a gift, such as a book, or ring, or kiss, until the man completed all of his duties and the lady would reward him with nudity to prove her love for him.  
> As this story takes place early late 1700s early 1800s, this map is a bit antiquated as love was now a freedom, but the map will come back, so remember it. (Also, thank the-agents-of-marvel for this, as all of this research is credited to them.)
> 
> Also, in case you ever wanted it, here is a link to a site devoted to the history, myths, and education of paper.  
> http://www.paperonline.org/history-of-paper/timeline


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peggy get to marry the man she wants to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 3 is up! Hopefully chapter 4 will be up sooner rather than later. (I promise, I’m trying)
> 
> As always, thanks to the-agents-of-marvel for beta services. :)

Paintings, tapestries, and glints of metal flashed by as Peggy ran, her path seeming vaguely familiar, but her vision was too clouded with rage to properly see and process where she was going.

Peggy rounded another corner, but then another wave of disbelief washed over her and her vision turned red once more. From there, the world came in flashes, interspersed with one thought -- run. A glint of stained glass and a door handle -- run; cobblestones underneath her feet -- run; thorns from a stray branch on the roses -- run.

She came to a hard stop, wherever she was, and bent over, hands on her knees and closed her eyes. The thud of her heart pounding in her chest was almost calming, so she paused a moment, counting the beats until she felt the world was righting itself again. That is until she opened her eyes and looked around, immediately recognizing the stained benches and the weeds growing between the stones and felt a pang in her heart; she knew where she was.

It was an older part of the palace’s gardens, forgotten by everyone except for the occasional gardener who came to trim the brambles. This was the place she came as a child when she was upset or wanted to get away from her chambermaids, especially after her mum and brother died. Even now she could be alone here, truly alone, and that’s why she liked the little courtyard, with its weeds and streaks of grime. And that’s why she’d only shown it to her closest friend and… and Steve.

Lowering herself onto a bench, she let out a shaky breath and pulled her knees under her chin, tightening into a ball as though she was trying to protect herself from the storm raging in her mind.

How could this all have happened? One day she was grieving for Steve, the next she was feeling the flutterings of something new in her chest and now here she was, curled up on a bench, fighting with her father and… crying?

There was a splotch on her knee, wet when she touched it, and it was only when another tear rolled down her cheek she realized it came from her. Peggy wiped it away, staring at the little bead of moisture on the tip of her finger, and something inside of her broke.

Her sobs started small; just quiet shudders in her shoulders and a tightness in her throat, but the more she tried to keep them in, the more intense they became, and when the first whimper escaped her, there was no stopping the rest of them that followed.

Peggy never really grieved for Steve. Of course she missed him terribly, and she had cried at his funeral with everyone else, but mourning him for the loss of a friend, a confidant, a lover? That never happened. She never let the world stop turning for a day, never pleaded to take his place, never asked for him to come back. She had been living in some sort of denial, refusing to truly let go of all the pain building up.

And now she had.

She honestly lost track of time. Usually she had an idea of whether it had been minutes or hours that she’d been stuck in her own little world, but the neverending sobs seemed to have woven a web around her that stopped time. Even as her sobs diminished, she had no idea how much time had passed until she felt raindrops, looking up to see the beginnings of a storm roll over the kingdom.

Peggy gave a watery chuckle. Now she was feeling sorry for herself in the rain, just like one of the characters in her “waste-of-time novels”, as her father called them; the ones she so enjoyed to read when he wasn’t around. Today truly had been a backwards day, hadn’t it?

It wasn’t long after that when she felt something block the now steadily falling rain from her and something warm press into her side. She looked up to see her best friend, Angie, sitting next to her and holding a rain umbrella over her head.

Angie didn’t miss the red eyes, her tear stained cheeks, but ignored them for now. “Hey English.”

Peggy smiled. Angie had given her that nickname when they were little. Angie and her mother moved from the East into the kingdom when her mother was promised a job as a baker in the castle. The first time they met, Angie had asked why she sounded different from Peggy, and Peggy said it was because she was English. Ever since that moment, the two girls were friends (especially since they were the sole children in a giant castle, and thanks to the queen’s leniency when allowing a servant's daughter to play with her child.) A year later when the queen died, the king allowed Angie to become a type of lady in waiting, even though the lady was only six at the time. All these years later, Peggy was still English, and Angie was an unofficial member of the royal family.

“I heard you ran from the King’s study, looking upset.” Angie probed, wanting to know exactly what had happened behind those doors.

Peggy sighed, resting her chin on her knees again. “News travels fast, doesn’t it?”

“Only when the staff is worried about their Princess’ well-being.”

It was silent a few moments, and then Peggy took a deep breath and began. “My father won’t let me marry the man I want to.”

“That handsome looking guy with the cane?”

Peggy’s head shot up in surprise, and she glanced over to Angie. “How did you know?”

She gave Peggy an incredulous look. “I’ve known you since we were five years old. When you ask a man to come and meet you in the library, and they leave without a bloody nose, you probably like them.”

Peggy nodded, but said nothing else, so Angie pressed on. “So why is the King against this prince? The fact that you’re agreeing to marry anyone is a miracle, he should be ecstatic.”

Peggy ignored the jest and took a slow, deep breath, her voice was weaker than before when she spoke. “My father believes that my marriage should be more of a... business transaction, than anything else. Daniel’s kingdom is small and short on gold, and that doesn’t bode well with him.”

Angie sighed, the whole picture falling into place. “And His Majesty would rather you marry a prince with a kingdom that could make ours stronger?”

Peggy nodded. “Yes. He's making a list as we speak.”

Angie tried to give a solution to an unsolvable problem. “Is there anyone else you could stand?”

Peggy's nose wrinkled, thinking back to the blond prince, Jack. “For the rest of my life? No.”

“And this Daniel guy, you're sure he the right prince?”

“I am, strangely enough…”

 _‘Strangely enough?’_ Angie thought. _‘What was that supposed to mean? If you like a guy, you like a guy, there's really nothing that strange about it…’_ but it wasn't about that, she realized. It was about something else, or rather, someone else.

“You miss him, don't you?”

Peggy went still, but then she let out a sigh and seemed to curl further into herself. “No, I don't. I mean, of course I miss Steve, but it's different now. It's more of a fond remembrance; I'll remember an adventure of ours and smile and think, ‘what fun we had’, but the gaping hole of despair and grief in my chest is gone. And now it's been replaced very recently by excitement and flutterings of something new, and those feelings only come around when I think of Daniel -- another man. I just feel so guilty because I thought what Steve and I had was true love, and now I'm replacing him with another, and I just…” Peggy huffed and buried her face into her knees.

“English, that's called moving on,” Angie said softly, wrapping an arm around Peggy’s shoulder. “You're not replacing him; you've found another man to love, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Peggy made a noise of disbelief and lifted her head, staring at the raindrops falling on the cobblestones.

“I mean it, Peg. Our hearts are strange things; we have an infinite amount of love, yet we only give it out to certain few, and our brains don’t get much of a say in who those certain few are. So when you’re lucky enough find one of those certain few that makes your head dizzy and your heart skip beats, you have to forget about the politics of your life and hold on to them like never before. Don’t wallow in the past, that just dishonors his memory. Live your life to celebrate his, even if your future involves another man. Steve wouldn’t mind -- in fact, I think he’d be overjoyed to see you happily married, just as long as you're not still grieving for him.”

Peggy stared up at Angie, and a little half smile spread across her lips. “You are truly wise beyond your years.”

Angie shrugged and made a noise. “I'm not wise, I'm just good at saying stuff that sounds like I know a lot.”

“Doesn't that by definition mean you're wise?”

Angie smirked, looking very proud of herself. “Perhaps. Now come on, let's get off this dirty bench and go inside, you're soaked; you'll catch a cold if we don't get you out of that dress.”

~~~~~~~~~

Angie helped Peggy change into a simple, forest green dress, and then left her to sort out her thoughts.

She flopped down on her bed, grateful she didn't have anything to do today. That meant she had time to think, and the more she thought about it, the more Peggy realized that Angie was right.

Just because Steve was gone didn't mean she had to live her entire life being unhappy. First and foremost, she was her own person, and if she wanted to be happy with another man, she deserved that. A part of her would always love Steve Rogers, the gentle-souled artist who just so happened to be a war hero, but that didn't mean it was wrong for her heart to start fluttering for someone else, right?

But then again…

Peggy thought back to her father's words, and sadly, she could see the logic in them. She was to be the monarch, the people’s protector. She was to do anything to keep them safe, and if that meant marrying for gold and status rather than love and companionship, then that's what she should do.

But then again…

It would be dishonoring to Steve’s memory if Peggy didn't stand up for what she believed in. Steve had spent his life standing up for what was good and righteous, and he ultimately died doing just that. If she just knuckled under and obeyed her father without any sort of fight, it would be like a slap in the face to Steve.

So what choice did she have?

She would fight, for her and Daniel. She would fight for their happily ever after, just as she'd fought for her and Steve’s.

Suddenly energized, Peggy leapt off her bed, looking for her shoes. She would have to talk to her father and explain her revelation… but that could wait. The air between them needed to cool a little more before she could go storming in and demand that she marry Daniel and no one else. In the meantime, she would talk to Daniel. He had a right to know about her father's orders, and he had a right to know what kind of fight she - no, they - were going to enter. This relationship took two, after all.

Glancing outside, the storm hadn't let up, so Peggy grabbed her cloak, throwing it over she shoulders and pulling her hood up. All of the butlers and maids would stop her if she took the corridors, so she unlatched the window and swung her feet over, finding footholds in the ivy. She turned around and started to pull the window closed when she paused, gazing at Steve’s old hunting jacket hanging on her dresser.

“Thank you, my darling,” she said to the coat, smiling faintly at it, “for giving me the courage to do this.”

And with that, Peggy pulled the window closed and climbed down the wall, setting out to find Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Some history notes:  
> Rosemary was used to add shine and strengthen hair back before shampoo and conditioner. I guess it's really good for hair, so that's what Peggy uses in this story, Here's a link for more "Victorian Shampoo Alternatives"  
> https://www.ourheritageofhealth.com/victorian-shampoo-alternatives/
> 
> Food was of course very different from ours today. Venison indicated lots of land and wealth, any types of vegetables indicated wealth, and puddings were very popular. Here's a link if you wanted to learn more.  
> http://umich.edu/~ece/student_projects/food/foods.htm
> 
> And here's the best approximation of Peggy's dress that I could find. (Hint, don't create your own idea of clothing unless you can draw it out, because nothing matches exactly.)  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-vGx5BfBmNV8/UUeRJwaAr9I/AAAAAAAC6t4/FqoCqMjti1E/s1600/82331499408601877_holvY4OS_c.jpg


End file.
